To Run
by Midnight10
Summary: Buffy has a run in with an amazingly hard to beat demon and Spike gives her some help seems normal right? wel... :)


Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. It all belongs to Joss.*crap*.  
  
A/N: this is set before CRUSH. Riley is still here and plays a small role in the first part but he will be back. Also if you like Riley I suggest you don't read this fic. Enjoy!  
  
?MIDNIGHT?  
  
  
  
A normal night. As normal, as usual as it can be in the hellmouth Buffy was patrolling. Wanting to get home to Dawn and to her mom. A roar resounded somewhere in the city. The slayer stopped short and entered the alleyway, standing there was a demon that she had never seen before it looked like an eight foot man that was turned inside out with fondue pokers sticking out of his knuckles. Nothing special, nothing new. Buffy grinned sardonically. "Slayer!" it hissed. Buffy grinned wider all demons and/or vamps and/or hell gods and/or potential apocalypse starters greeted her like that you'd think they'd come up with something a little more original? She replied by kicking it in what Buffy was pretty confident was the gut. The demon did not budge. Frowning she threw a few more punches and ducking some, round housed him. Still no effect. She started using every move Giles taught her but she wasn't getting so much as a scream from it. Finally the thing's hand closed around her throat. She could feel it as her sight dimmed, it was getting harder and harder to breathe. So this was how it was going to end. Xander had always told her that she would be the only slayer to be able to retire. She would be the one to whom all slayers would be compared to. Ha! And here she was dying at the hands of a single demon. Not many, just one. Willow had always said that if she did die a slayer she would die saving the world. Sorry, guys, looks like I'm just another slayer. She thought sadly. Suddenly she was on the floor. She quickly took deep breaths and tried to fill her lungs with the oxygen they were deprived of. Turning to see who had saved her. She caught a vague glance at a black coat that was flapping in the wind like cape. Spike? She thought. Spike HELPING me? What's wrong with this picture? She groaned and tried to get up just as soon as Spike gave the head of the demon a sharp twist effectively braking it's neck. Spike then reached into his duster for a cigarette. He found one lit it and took a long drag. "Why you're out here in five words or less." she said dusting off her pants and then putting her hands on her hips. Spike smirked. "Out. For. A. Walk." he snarked counting on his hands. "Bitch." "Whatever. What were you really doing out here, Spike?" she asked starting to get annoyed. "Just taking a walk." He said simply. "I take it you're not going to thank me for savin' your life, Slayer?" he asked cockily allowing a little more of his lower class English to bleed thru his usual speech. She ignored his comment. "Good now we're makin' progress." He said smirking. "Do you have to be such a jerk, Spike?" she asked. "No I save it for you, luv." He quipped. "Oh, I'm deeply touched!" she said sarcastically. "I know." He answered knowing fully that he was getting under her skin and she couldn't stand that. "ARGH! Spike!" she said aggravated. "Gettin' mad, luv? Shouldn't I be the one who's furious. I just saved you sorry little ass out there, pet, and you aren't even giving me so much as a 'thank you' 'cause I think I bloody well deserve it!!!" She just stared at him icily. "Everything was going according to plan until you came along." She said stubbornly. "Oh really, Slayer?" he asked dripping with sarcasm not to mention contempt. "Then what's the master plan?? 'Cause if it's getting you ass kicked and then suffocating to death.(he raised his eye brows) you're of to a bloody hell of a start." "No! I was. I was. going to." "Going to what slayer? Stare at it to death? Kill it with one of your sodding stares?" he asked "letting you face do all the work for you, slayer? Didn't think it was your style." She glared at him "Oh! bugger it!" he said exasperated. "I don't know why I even bother!" he shouted walking away. Suddenly he hunched over. Whimpering in pain.  
  
Buffy had half a mind to go there and find out what was wrong with the peroxide blond vamp but instead she yelled. "It's not going to work Spike!" he was using pain to get her to pity him? Oh ple. but she wasn't able to finish that thought. Suddenly she too doubled over. The pain felt like she was being ripped into a thousand pieces. Blackness. Blackness everywhere. 


End file.
